Watch Over You
by Ceillean
Summary: Songfic. Alter Bridge's "Watch over you". Jag turns his back on Jaina. Angsty.


Green, yellow and dark red leaves scattered around the dark earth about his feet. With every step he took, the leaves would swirl around in the cold air, a tumble of magnificent colors. His green gaze swept the darkening sky – it seemed a storm was coming, turning the once beautiful blue into a dull grey.

The wind around him picked up, carrying along the sultry scent of moss and dampness. Strands of his too long hair swept across his forehead, as he glanced over his shoulder. She stood there unmoving with her arms wrapped around herself, dark eyes staring at the ground. He could almost sense her sadness, her confusion but there was nothing he could do to help her. He'd already tried his damndest but in the end he'd failed.

"How much time do we have, Jag?" she had asked him in a shaky voice, reaching for him but he'd stepped away.

"Not nearly enough."

Those had been his last words before he'd turned his back on her and stalked away.

_Leaves are on the ground_

_Fall has come_

_Blue skies turning grey_

_Like my love_

Throughout the years Jag had made sure he'd always be there for Jaina. During the Yuuzhan Vong war he'd stayed at her side, no matter what happened. He'd even forgiven her for leaving him stranded on Tenupe because he loved her so. And that's what lovers do, isn't it? They forgive and they forget. And they help heal as best they can – lovers were there for one another. Although he'd never really been certain if they had indeed _been_ lovers.

After her brother's fall to the dark side, Jag had been there for her – helping her through the worst time of her life. At the time all he'd wanted was her friendship, to have a place in her life but she hadn't even been able to give him that.

So he'd made the most painful choice in his life and he'd decided to leave. To leave her – to leave the love of his life.

_I tried to carry you_

_And make you whole_

_But it was never enough_

_I must go_

It hurt so see her like this but it hurt even more to not to be able to help her. She kept closing herself up, shutting him out when things turned from bad to worse.

Jag worried for her. If he left, there wouldn't be anyone else for her to turn to. The relationship between Jaina and her parents was strained, she hardly ever talked to Master Skywalker anymore and the one person she had always turned to – she had to kill him.

The shell that was her body was still intact but she was breaking on the inside. She wouldn't let him help her and so he would leave. He couldn't bear to watch her slowly destroy herself. With a sigh and sadness forever imprinted in his eyes, he turned around and walked back towards his ship.

_Who is gonna save you_

_When I'm gone?_

_And who'll watch over you_

_When I'm gone?_

_And when I'm gone_

_Who will break your fall?_

_Who will you blame?_

When the sound of his booted feet crunching on the grass returned, Jaina looked up and almost called out his name. She swallowed the lump in her throat and let silent tears trail down her cheeks. She was losing him.

Jaina shook her head at the single thought. She wasn't losing him – she'd lost him already.

She felt like someone was choking her as she watched his black clad form walk away. She wanted him to turn around and come back, she wanted to feel his soft lips on hers – she wanted him to be hers forever.

But she couldn't be the person he wanted her to be. The old Jaina he'd met so many years ago had died the same day Jacen had been killed. The old Jaina would never return and the new Jaina? Never again did she want to see the pain in Jag's eyes, feel his uncertainty around her. She wanted him to be happy, she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

_I can't go on_

_And let you lose it all_

_It's more than I can take_

_Who'll ease your pain?_

She drew confidence in the fact that he'd be better off without her. He wouldn't have to worry anymore and she knew he worried. It was written all over his face when he'd ask her if everything was alright. But she couldn't answer because she didn't know. Life seemed too complicated to give a decent answer to the question if everything was alright.

Jag would do alright without her. She was positive. But would she do alright without him?

Days, weeks and months passed by and Jaina had given up hope ever seeing Jag again. Unless she'd have the courage to apologize for being so closed up all the time. But she couldn't. There was still the inner voice telling she wasn't ready yet. How could she love someone and not herself? She still cared for him so much it hurt to think about it – and she'd never really shown him how much she felt for him.

She lifted her head to the sky, small flakes of snow settling on her warm skin, melting into a tiny drop of clear water. The air around her was cold, her breath puffy little balls of white as she drew her dark brown robe around herself.

"Jag." She whispered, tears stinging her eyes, "Come back to me."

_Snow is on the ground_

_Winters come_

_You long to hear my voice_

_But I'm long gone_


End file.
